


Of Courage and Strength

by Lizzielose



Series: Of Soldiers and Secrets Traduction [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Le couvent de Rachamps était un lieu rempli de révélations. Ou : Comment Speirs a été submergé par son Sergent Chef. (Traduction)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première traduction de nanuk_dain et mon premier post sur ce site, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop désastreux  
> Note de l'auteur : "Première partie de la série : "Of Soldiers and Secret" "  
> Si vous voulez aller voir la [http://archiveofourown.org/works/8244886] fiction originale ]

Lipton savait avec certitude que Easy avait finalement retrouvé un bon leader, en regardant le Lieutenant Speirs courir à travers les lignes allemandes comme si de rien n’était, de là où il était posté avec Luz, derrière une maison. Il se retrouva incapable de regarder ailleurs, incapable de combattre ce sourire qui recouvrait son visage, ou l’excitation qui parcourait son corps..

Il avait déjà eu un pressentiment, quand le nouvel officier avait pris la relève de Dike et écouté la description de Lipton de la situation actuelle. Maintenant que le Lieutenant Speirs était couché sur le sol à côté de lui, son arme prête à être utilisée, même après sa course à travers la ville, Lipton savait que son pressentiment s’était réalisé être bon.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois.

^^

Luz observa la main qui était posée sur l’épaule de Lip et essaya de cacher son sourire.

La main du Lieutenant Speirs, plus précisément. Sur l’épaule de Lip. Une autre fois, ça avait été sure son avant bras. Ou son coude. Ou son dos. Une fois, quatre jours auparavant à Foy, juste avant que Speirs ne fasse sa course folle jusqu’à l’autre section, Luz l’avait vu sur la cuisse de Lip. Pour le bâtard indifférent que les rumeurs décrivaient, le Lieutenant était plutôt tactile avec son sergent chef.

Qui était complètement inconscient. Des fois, Luz ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment Lip arrivait à rester aussi innocent, presque naïf, dans cette guerre cruelle. Mais il était tellement inconscient, du moins dans certaines circonstances, et c’était la partie la plus fascinante de toute la chose avec Speirs. Parce que Luz se demandait quand est ce que Lip allait finalement comprendre que le lieutenant le traitait différemment. Et comment il allait réagir. Lip n’était pas le type de personne à apprécier le favoritisme, même si cela voulait juste dire que Speirs avait l’air de l’accepter quand il ignorait presque tout le monde. Mais les hommes aimaient avoir Lip comme bouclier entre Speirs et eux.

Un bouclier qui marchait parfaitement bien, d’ailleurs.

Speirs dit quelque chose à Lip alors qu’il sortait son paquet de Lucky Strikes et mettait une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Ensuite il proposa son paquet à Lip, et Luz observa fasciné, comment Lip accepta la cigarette sans une once d’hésitation. Speirs rangea son paquet dans sa poche, avant de sortir son briquet, allumant sa propre cigarette. Il ne passa pas son briquet par la suite, à la place il avança sa main, la flamme brûlant encore. Lip attrapa son poignet, entourant la flamme de son autre main pour la protégée du vent, et s’abaissa pour allumer sa propre cigarette.

Pour d’autres hommes, Luz n’aurait pas regardé deux fois. Mais avec Speirs et toutes les rumeurs qui tournaient autour de lui, lui, proposant des cigarettes à quelqu’un voulait presque dire un mauvais présage, limite mortel à quelqu’un de la compagnie. Luz ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quelqu’un acceptant une cigarette quand c’était le lieutenant qui l’offrait. Pas qu’il le faisait souvent. Ce geste n’était fait qu’avec Lip et Nixon.

Une fois les cigarettes allumées, Speirs et Lip reprirent leur conversation, et après un moment, Speirs se tourna pour s’en aller. Sa main se posa sur l’épaule de Lip effectuant une petite pression qui ressemblait à un au revoir, et il l’enleva de son épaule aussi rapidement qu’elle était arrivée, et Luz était sûr que Lip n’avait même pas été conscient de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Peut être était-il temps de changer cela, pensa-t-il en observant comme le Sergent Chef marchait vers lui, là où il était assis, à l’arrière d’un camion. La plupart des hommes étaient à l’intérieur des maisons dans la ville où ils restaient pour la nuit, sur leur chemin pour aller à Rachamps, mais Luz avait voulu un moment seul et s’était installé dans le camion à côté de la maison où il logeait.

« _Yo, Lip ! T’as accepté une de ses cigarettes et tu es toujours en vie._ » L’accueilli-t-il avec un sourire. «  _Peut être que les miracles arrivent finalement._ »

Lip s’adossa contre le rebord du camion et regarda Luz qui était assis à côté de lui, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. «  _Ce n’était pas un miracle, Luz. Juste une clope._  »

«  _Les derniers qui l’ont accepté sont morts_. » ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Luz, son sourcil levé, interrogateur. «  _Tu sais que cela veut dire qu’il t’aime bien, non ?_ »

«  _Lui, m’offrant une cigarette ne veut rien dire._  » répondit Lip, tendant sa clope à moitié consumée à Luz, qui la regardait suspicieusement pendant un temps, avant de l’accepter. Bon Dieu, une cigarette était une cigarette. Et ce n’était pas comme si c’était Speirs lui-même qui lui avait offert, même si c’était l’une des siennes. «  _Tu ne devrais pas croire toutes les rumeurs que tu entends, Georges._  »

« _Je  ne parle pas que des cigarettes, Lip._  » répondit-il entre deux bouffées.

«  _Alors de quoi est ce que tu parles ?_  »La posture de Lip était détendue, et il accepta la cigarette quand Luz la lui tendit. 

« _Je veux dire qu’il t’apprécie._  »Clarifia-t-il, accentuant le mot. Il devait faire passer le message, vraiment. C’était en train de devenir ridicule. « _Je veux dire que tu peux lui dire directement quand tu penses qu’il a tort et qu’il va y penser, au lieu de te tirer dessus immédiatement – comme il le ferait avec n’importe qui. »_

Lip se tourna vers lui, un sourcil élevé, comme sceptique. «  _T’exagère un peu là. Il ne tirerait sur personne pour ça._  »

« _Il ne te tirerait pas dessus, ça c’est sûr_. » Luz sourit et accepta la cigarette offerte. « _Pourquoi penses-tu qu’on aime se servir de toi pour lui parler au lieu de le faire nous-mêmes ? »_

_Lip laissa s’échapper un petit rire. « Connards. »_

«  _Et bien, tu dois admettre qu’il t’écoute. Il te demande des conseils. Ce sont des choses que les autres ne peuvent que rêver._ » établit Luz, et ajouta, presque comme une réflexion. « _Excepté Winters, peut être. Et Nixon. »_

« _Il n’est pas aussi mauvais que les rumeurs le prétendent, Luz._ » Lip prit la Lucky Strike de nouveau, et inhala la fumée. « Donne-lui une chance. »

«  _Oh, c’est un bon officier, pas de doutes la dessus_. » répliqua Luz sans aucune hésitation. Il préférait suivre Speirs plutôt que Sobel ou même Norman, c’était certain. Au moins, Speirs savait ce qu’il faisait, et il n’essayait pas de se cacher pendant que ses hommes faisaient tout le boulot. Personne ne remettait en cause ses qualités de leader. C’était plus son caractère qui les intriguait. Comme donner des cigarettes avant de tuer vingt prisonniers de guerre allemands. Ou tuer l’un de ses homme, ivre, refusant de suivre les ordres. 

« _Alors_ pourquoi _as-tu aussi peur de lui ?_  » demanda Lip, tendant la cigarette. Elle était presque finie.

Luz haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment. C’était juste un sentiment. « _Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas être effrayé par lui. »_

«  _C’est parce que je ne fais pas attention aux rumeurs, Luz_. »répondit-il ostensiblement, et lui lança un regard qui était presque réprimandant. « Je préfère me forger mes propres opinions. »

Luz renifla et rendit le filtre de la cigarette. « _C’est facile à dire pour toi, il a l’air de t’apprécié._  »

«  _C’est quoi cette conviction soudaine qu’il m’apprécie ?_ »demanda Lip, en fronçant les sourcils. «  _Il ne me traite pas différemment des autres._  »

«  _Si, il le fait._ » répliqua Luz , et decida d’abattre son dernier argument. «  _Il te touche. Constamment, je précise. Il ne le fait avec personne d’autre. A moins qu’il ne veuille les tuer._  »

« _Maintenant, t’exagère vraiment, Luz._ _Il ne me touche pas constamment._ » rétorqua Lip en secouant la tête, sa voix semblait aussi exaspérée qu’amusée, et il écrasa le filtre de la cigarette dans la rue boueuse. « _Je ne sais pas d’où te viennes toutes ces idées, George_. »

« _Tu penses que ce n’est que mon imagination ? »_ Luz haussa les épaules, savant parfaitement qu’il avait raison. «  _Fais juste attention, alors. Tu verras par toi-même._ »

 

^^

 

Et il fit attention. Ce n’était pas qu’il le voulait, mais une fois que Luz avait prononcé ces mots, Lipton avait été incapable de ne _pas_ faire attention. Peut être était-ce de la curiosité. Peut être était-ce un vœu de prouver à Luz à quel point il exagérait.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas. Il ne fallut à Lipton qu’un jour pour voir à quel point tout était vrai. Du Speirs-qui l’écoutait réellement au Speirs-qui le touchait constamment. S’en était déconcertant, parce qu’une fois qu’il avait commencé à regarder de plus près le Lieutenant et son comportement, Lipton avait remarqué tout ce qu’avait dit Luz. Speirs le _traitait_ différemment. Et les hommes _utilisaient_ réellement Lipton pour faire passer des messages au Lieutenant, quand ils pensaient qu’il n’allait pas bien le prendre.

Quand ils préparèrent l’attaque de Rachamps, Winters, Nixon et Speirs s’étaient placés devant les cartes, et Lipton les avait rejoints sur un ordre de Speirs. Il était inclus dans la préparation, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que Speirs avait demandé son avis sur la meilleure position pour les hommes. Une fois encore Luz avait raison.

Juste avant l’attaque, quand les hommes s’étaient placés, et que Speirs s’était installé à côté de lui, sur le sol gelé, Lipton sentit la main sur son épaule, sentit la pression rapide.

« _Allons les dégommer, Sergent. »_ entendit-il la voix calme de Speirs dire, juste avant que le Lieutenant n’ordonne de bouger. Dans le chaos sans fin de la bataille, il était facile d’attribuer la boule dans son ventre à l’adrénaline qui parcourait son corps.

Ce qui l’acheva était, l’honnête et chaleureux sourire sur le visage de Speirs, un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, quand il annonça à Lipton sa promotion dans le couvent de Rachamps. Cela anéantit sa garde. Il n’avait pas pensé que cela transformerait autant le visage de Speirs, il n’avait pas pensé que cela ferait briller ses yeux, à quel point cela le ferait paraître jeune.

Magnifique.

Il n’avait pas pensé à sa réaction. La brûlure dans son ventre, le désire soudain de revoir ce sourire. Il avait l’impression d’être paralysé, il ne pouvait réagir de manière appropriée, déchiré entre la joie sur sa nouvelle promotion, et la réalisation soudaine qu’il trouvait que son officier supérieur était beau. Que les fourmillements dans ses doigts étaient dus au désire de voir ce qu’il adviendrait au verrou sur le visage de Speirs s’il se mettait à le caresser.

Et il n’avait pas pensé voir ses propres désirs qui se reflétaient dans les yeux verts foncés  de son Lieutenant. Cela fut masqué rapidement, ne fut visible que pendant un court moment, mais ça avait été suffisant. Speirs s’excusa et s’en alla, et Lipton se tenait toujours à cet endroit, comme enraciné, juste devant le banc où il s’était assis avant, le regardant partir. Il y avait eu ce petit regard en arrière avant que Speirs ne se retourne, ce moment où leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, et ce fut ce moment qui finit de le convaincre qu’il n’avait rien inventé.

Speirs n’était pas le type d’homme à regarder en arrière. Et pourtant il venait de le faire.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand Lipton retourna à la cellule où il avait été assigné pour la nuit, la cellule qu’il savait qu’il était supposé partager avec le Lieutenant, il surprit ses pensées partirent dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait exactement savoir ce qu’il s’était passé dans l’église, mais il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Il savait que qu’il avait vu une partie de Speirs que peu de personnes avaient vu, il savait que Speirs n’en parlerait jamais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment il devait se comporter quand il allait le revoir.

La décision fut prise quand il entra dans la cellule, et vit Speirs appuyé contre le mur, le dos tourné à Lipton, une main posée sur le mur, la tête baissée, une cigarette entre les doigts. Au bruit de ses pas, sa tête se releva et il reprit une posture droite, mais Lipton avait pu voir son visage avant qu’il ne réussisse à le cacher.

La lassitude. La douleur. Le désespoir. L’épuisement. Tout ce qu’ils ressentaient, et qui émergeaient des autres hommes des fois. Des choses que Speirs n’avait jamais montré.

Il n’hésita pas un seul instant, ne pensa pas à ce qu’il faisait, il avait juste suivit son instinct, comme il le faisait au combat. Il franchit les derniers pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans l’espace personnel de Speirs, ensuite, ses mains se posèrent sur ses flancs, doucement, avant de l’enlacer. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit le corps dans ses bras se relaxer, se reposer contre lui, qu’il réalisa qu’il n’avait jamais eu peur du Lieutenant Ronald Speirs.

Pas même maintenant.

 

^^

 

Il avait été perdu dès le moment où il avait été plongé dans ces yeux bruns, là-bas, derrière ces meules de foin à Foy, avec les balles passant à côté d’eux, et les cris des hommes des deux côtés de la ligne de front. Quand il toucha pour la première fois cet homme, quand sa main toucha cette épaule musclée cachée en dessous de ces vêtements, il avait su. Il avait toujours été le type d’homme qui gardait ces distances, physiquement et émotionnellement, mais avec Carwood Lipton, il avait été incapable de garder ses mains près de lui. Ca avait été comme une impulsion, hors de son contrôle, et ça n’avait pas été le moment d’y penser, en plus. Quand il avait écouté son rapport précis, et cohérent sur l’avancée, quand il avait vu le Sergent Chef au combat, et quand plus tard, Lipton avait couru à travers la ville pour attirer l’attention du sniper, et permettre ainsi à ses hommes de le descendre, Speirs avait su que son subconscient avait bien choisi. Pas qu’il ait eu une influence quelconque sur lui.

Les jours suivant avaient été comme tous ceux auparavant, à la seule différence que maintenant, il dirigeait la Easy. C’était toujours la même guerre que le jour précédent. Tout était pareil.

Sauf que ça ne l’était pas. Il y avait ce Sergent Chef Lipton qu’il avait deviné être, en seulement quelques heures, le vrai cœur de la Easy, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient arrivés aussi loin. Speirs avait écouté les rumeurs, avait fait ses rapports, parlé à Winters et Nixon. Il avait observé, fait attention, gardé ses distances. Il avait formé son opinion de l’homme qu’il savait capable de pouvoir lui faire plus de mal que n’importe quelle balle.

Quand ils avaient atteint Noville, il faisait totalement confiance à Lipton dans sa position de chef de section. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu dire qu’il lui faisait déjà confiance à Foy. Maintenant, c’était à son tour de prendre la décision, et il n’avait pas hésité un seul instant à choisir Lipton pour diriger la section qui mènerait l’attaque. L’opération s’était déroulée plus ou moins calmement, et cette nuit-là, quand il lui offrit pour la première fois une cigarette – principalement pour tester sa réaction – il avait été secrètement satisfait que Lipton n’ait pas hésité. Après ça, il avait pris l’habitude de lui en offrir une.

C’était au couvent de Rachamps, quand la musique religieuse remplissait de paix le lieu, et que la perspective d’être loin de la ligne de front avait fait oublier la guerre à ses hommes, qu’il avait laissé tomber sa garde. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû être aussi détendu avec Lipton, qu’il avait eu quelque chose dans les yeux quand Speirs avait quitté le quartier général du bataillon, qu’il n’aurait pas dû se retourner pour le regarder. C’était arrivé, comme si son corps n’avait pas écouté son esprit. Et Lipton l’avait remarqué.

Speirs s’était réjoui du fait que la cellule qu’il partageait avec son Sergent Chef était vide quand il était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant, pas quand la lassitude de ses dernières semaines l’avait frappé, vengeresse, et qu’il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver sa force, de temps pour remettre son masque. Sans même le savoir, Lipton avait commencé à faire tomber les barrières que Speirs avait érigé entre lui et le reste du monde. Ca avait été plus facile quand il était seul, quand la seule chose à laquelle il tenait était de gagner cette guerre.

Il grinça des dents, et tira sur sa cigarette, faisant rentrer de la fumer dans es poumons, attendant ce sentiment de délivrance à chaque fois qu’il le faisait. Ca n’était pas venu cette fois-ci, il ne sentait que le goût de la fumée sur sa langue. Il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable à ce moment là, quand même son habituel soulagement ne marchait plus, il appuya son bras sur le mur, le mur soutenant tout son poids. Sa main était tombée, et il s’était autorisé à baisser la tête, les yeux fermés. Juste un instant, ensuite il redeviendrait comme avant. Il se tiendrait droit, ne montrerait aucune émotion, s’amuserait en offrant des cigarettes à ses hommes, et ferait de son mieux pour maintenir sa réputation. Il avait toujours été doué pour faire ça.

D’un coup, il y avait eu des pas presque silencieux derrière lui, à la porte, et il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se redresser, et de reprendre sa posture militaire. Il avait trouvé Lipton à l’entrée de la cellule, ses yeux remplis d’un intérêt sincère, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il avait tout vu, tout compris. Il avait vu Speirs sans ses boucliers, et il le savait.

Avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir proprement, il avait vu Lipton parcourir la distance entre eux, il avait senti des mains sur ses flancs. Les yeux de Lipton n’avait jamais quitté les siens jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient trop prêt pour se voir. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte que son Sergent Chef avait ses bras autour de lui, et qu’il l’avait rapproché. Pendant un instant, il se sentit devenir rigide à cause de la surprise, peut être même du choc. Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où on l’avait enlacé comme cela, avec force et compréhension, sans aucune autre intention que de le tenir, de le réconforter, de le protéger. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu’un avait même essayé lors de son enfance. Pas depuis qu’il avait commencé à se protéger.

C’était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, et il ne le savait même pas. Une cellule dans un couvent n’était peut être pas le lieu le plus approprié pour ça, mais c’était la guerre, et Speirs avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se préoccuper de ce qui était « approprié ». Donc, après un moment, il laissa ses yeux se fermer, et autorisa son front à reposer sur l’épaule de Lipton, sa tête bougea de telle façon que son nez touchait la peau de sa gorge. C’était rugueux, et il frotta doucement son nez dessus, sentant les poils grossiers passer sur sa peau, ses lèvres. Il y avait une odeur de sueur, de poudre, et de cigarette émanant des vêtements sous son visage, et il prit une grande inspiration. Sous toutes ces odeurs, il y en avait une autre, quelque chose qu’il catalogua comme étant simplement Lipton. C’était parfait.

Dans tout ce qu’il avait fait dans sa vie, Speirs avait toujours été un homme qui faisait tout ou rien. C’est à ce moment précis, qu’il décida qu’il allait tout donner à Carwood Lipton.

Même s’il ne prévoyait pas de lui dire. 


End file.
